We are Family
by JAK1978
Summary: A series of conversations that never happened on screen but should have. Every chapter will be one or two conversations with WilSon and/or with various members of their families and friends. They are not in any chronological order but they are based on the actual SL on the show.
1. Chapter 1

**Sami/Adrienne Conversation May 2012 - **_This is based on something Sami said to Will that was never picked up on. When they had their heart to heart at the DiMeria Mansion, after he came out, Sami mentioned that she has spoken to Adrienne about how long Sonny had been struggling with his sexual identity._

Adrienne sat down after getting her usual cup of coffee from Sonny, who she had chatted to for a little while, but when it got busy she left him to it. She spotted that Sami had walked in and tutted when she noticed Sami heading her way.

Sami cleared her throat "Adrienne, I'm glad I have caught you...could we have a quick chat please?"

Adrienne stared at Sami with confusion, they were hardly friends, so was curious to know what Sami could possibly want to chat about but she nodded and gestured for Sami to sit down opposite her nevertheless.

"Thanks..." Sami said as she nodded in the direction of Sonny, who immediately took it to mean that she would like her usual (Sami had become quite a regular as Adrienne had to CG, so Sonny knew her usual.)

"What can I do for you Sami?" Adrienne asked in an inquisitive tone.

Sami cleared her throat again and was about to speak when Sonny came over with her coffee, she thanked him and didn't begin talking until he had gone back to the counter as she didn't want him to hear what she was going to say.

"This may sound strange and completely out of the blue, but I was just wondering, as a Mother, how long you had known that Sonny was different, or if you noticed that he was struggling with something and if he knew what it was?" Sami rattled off rather quicker than she planned.

Adrienne stared at her wide-eyed at this strange question and stared in Sonny's direction and replied "Ummm, not sure why you want to know, but I will tell you. I think Sonny said he has always known, knew he was different from a young age, but couldn't put a name to it or understand it. I too knew that he was different but I never questioned it as he was just my beautiful son, whom I loved. It wasn't a total surprise though when he revealed he was gay, as I think I sub-consciously knew. I could tell that he was struggling with something but wanted him to discover what it was first. Although Justin and I were initially shocked we realised he was still the same person and quickly accepted it."

Adrienne could see Sami was taking this all in and was nodding in acknowledgment that she was beginning to wonder if she was asking because of Will...and maybe its because he has been struggling with his sexuality all this time...then she remembers Justin talking about a conversation he had with Will a couple of months ago, about Sonny being gay and having supportive parents. Justin remarked on the weirdness of it at the time but never mentioned it again. It suddenly dawned on her that the reason Sami is asking was because maybe Will is in fact gay himself.

Adrienne leaned in and whispered across the table "...are you asking because of Will? Is he...?"

Sami nodded and replied "Yeah he blurted it out in an argument with Lucas and myself the other day...I mean I had NO clue, I knew he was going through something and was angry all the time but I figured it was because of his break up with Gabi or he was upset with me...!"

Adrienne nodded in acknowledgement to which Sami then asked "...you don't seem very surprised? But then I shouldn't be _surprised..._it seems most people have noticed that Will has been struggling with his sexual identity but me!" Sami sighed.

"Personally no, but Justin had a conversation with him a while back about Sonny and I don't know it just makes sense now...so how do you feel about it honestly!?" Adrienne asked.

"I am in shock, I mean its never entered my mind that Will would be gay, but I am actually okay with it...however I didn't handle the news well, in fact I walked out! I mean who does that!?" Sami asked more to yourself then added "Please don't tell anyone that I have told you...Will is already mad at me for talking to EJ about it but he already knew..."

Adrienne nodded and replied "Yeah, course, I won't say a word and my advise to you...is talk to him...tell him that you love him, accept him and that he is still the same person he always was...and given time you will both come to an understanding...trust me!"

Sami smiled "Thanks Adrienne...you have been very helpful. " She then gave a quick glance over her shoulder in the direction of Sonny and added "I know Will has talked to my Mother – in fact she was the first one he came out to and I'm sure Sonny knows about Will seeing as they are good friends, least he has had someone to talk to..."

Adrienne nodded and said "Yep, sure they have both been a great help, and if you need to talk to me in confidence..."

"Thanks Adrienne...I am going to talk to Will now...I haven't spoken to him since he told me, despite the numerous messages I have left..."

With that Sami got up waved bye to both Adrienne and Sonny and headed to where she knew Will would be...the DiMeira Mansion.

* * *

**Roman/Sami conversation Sept 2012**

Sami was just coming out of Common Grounds coffee shop when she saw her Father, it was the first time she had seen him since she was released after going on the run with EJ. Roman had helped to pull a few strings to let her go without any charges but was annoyed with her choice of supporting and helping EJ, whom had caused so much trouble for the Brady family that they had not spoken since.

"Dad..." Sami gasped as she came face to face with her Father for the first time in over a month.

"Sami..." Roman replied in nonchalant voice.

Sami cleared her throat "Look, Dad, I know things have been a bit tense between us but I miss you...and I was hoping you would somehow find it in your heart to forgive me..." she pleaded.

"I have already forgiven you Sami, you are my daughter and I will always love you, you know that...its just I find it hard why you would defend a man who has given you so much grief for so long..." Roman replied

"Because I knew he was innocent...and he was...considering Stefano wasn't actually dead..." Sami said trying to laugh it off but Roman remained tight lipped.

There was a little awkward silence that fell upon them until Roman finally spoke asking about the kids especially Will as he hadn't really spoken much to him since he helped Sami and EJ escape and was worried how he was coping since he was outed in the local paper.

Sami beamed with pride when she started to talk about Will "He is actually really good, he has finally accepted himself, he has stopped working for EJ..." Roman raised an eyebrow at this statement "...which he decided for himself...oh and he and Sonny are dating now..." Sami rattled off when Roman looked surprised she quickly added "and he is the happiest I have seen him...EVER...Sonny is a calming influence on him you know..."

Roman was still unsure how to take the news that Will and Sonny were a couple but simply said "I don't know Sonny very well, but he seems a nice enough lad and I have only heard good things about him...but I'm glad that Will has found someone who can make him happy...he deserves that after everything he has been through..."

Sami was so surprised to her Father's reaction to the revelation that his gay grandson was in a relationship with a guy that she intuitively wrapped her arms around her father forgetting the tension that was between him and said "Yes, after all the crap me and Lucas has put him through its amazing how well he has turned out...I'm sorry Dad for everything, can we be friends again?"

Roman returned her hug and smiled at the sound of his vulnerable daughter in his arms..."OF course."

* * *

**WilSon/Roman conversation Dec 2012**

Will and Sonny were on their way to their first ever Christmas family gatherings as a couple – both the Kiriakis' and the Horton's. They were walking hand in hand through the Town Square when they bumped into Will's Grandfather Roman – whom Will really hadn't spoken to or seen much since the summer when EJ was arrested for Stefano's (now non-existent) murder.

Will was pretty sure that his Grandfather knew that he was now dating, Sonny through his Mum, but he hadn't spoken to him about it directly or that the both of them had seen Roman together. Their paths just hadn't crossed up until now, so didn't know what his reaction was to the news. He just remembers the awkwardness of when he and Neil hugged at the Station when Roman walked into the room, not to mention that he didn't seem to take the news that Will was gay very well.

Roman glanced down to notice that the two were holding hands and coughed slightly then said

"Will, Sonny, Happy Holidays!" with a forced smile and went to hug Will, who immediately let go of Sonny's hand to receive the hug. Roman then held out a hand for Sonny to shake which Sonny did.

"Hi Grandpa, Merry Christmas! We are just on our way to the traditional kiriakis' gathering before going to Aunt Jen's..." Will said cheerily.

"Yeah I warned Will what to expect at our mad Greek gathering!" Sonny joked.

"Yeah I think they both out do anything us Brady's can do..." Roman replied before a little awkward silence fell upon them all then Roman cleared his throat before continuing. "...Will, your Mum tells me that you two are dating...and I just wanted to say that I know I am old fashioned and I didn't react well when you came out, but I am proud of you Will and you seem happy."

Will beamed and replied "Thanks, yeah I am..." and turned to face Sonny who looked directly into his eyes and smiled back.

"Sonny..." Sonny heard his name and turned his attention back to Roman who continued to speak ... "I know we don't know each other very well, but I have only heard good things about you and I hope to change that now that you are part of our family..."

Sonny beamed the widest smile he ever has and said "Thanks Mr Brady..." They went to shake hands again and after another round of happy holiday greetings they all went their separate ways.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sonny, Victor, Justin & Adrienne Feb 2013 (This takes place after the WilSon reunion)**

Justin & Adrienne both entered the Coffee House curious as to why Sonny had summoned them. Sonny noticed his parents walk up to the counter greeted them both with a hug and made their usual coffees and gestured for them to sit down on the couch with him.

"HI, thanks for coming..."

"Well it was nice to hear from you, I have been trying to get hold you for a couple of days now..." Adrienne replied with a worried tone to her voice.

"Yeah, I know I'm sorry, I've been at the hospital, with Will..." when both of his parents looked anxious he quickly continued "...Oh he's fine...It was the baby...Gabi went into labour and they thought that the baby was at risk, but they managed to stop the contractions and everything is okay now, thankfully."

"So you have been Will this whole time?" Justin asked.

"Yeah, more or less, I felt I had to be there for him..." Sonny could see the look on his Mother's face and knew that she was going to disapprove at the news that he was back with Will.

"So does mean that you two...?" She asked gingerly.

Sonny nodded, smiled and replied "Back together? Yeah, we had a really good talk and cleared the air. We decided to make a fresh start. I love him, always have, and always will. This last month without him has been agony and I realised that I simply can't be without him."

Adrienne couldn't feign her disapproval but Justin intervened before she could say anything.

"We are pleased Sonny that you two have worked things out, but what about his daughter, are you okay with him being a Father and that his Daughter will take up most of his time?"

Sonny smiled and replied "Dad, that baby girl is a part of Will's life, therefore a part of mine now too...I want them both in my life..."

Adrienne sighed and said "...but what about the lies he told, you told me you can't trust him anymore?"

"Mum, I know you only have my best interests at heart, but we have agreed from now on, no more secrets and no more lies. Besides he explained everything to me and it's not as black and white as you are making it out. I do trust him and I love him. Please Mum; be happy for me, for us..."

Justin again intervened "We are happy as long as you're happy, right Adrienne?" He glanced over at his wife and raised his eyebrows hoping that she will agree. Adrienne knew her husband was right and reassured Sonny "Of course, Honey...and I do like Will, really I do and if you say you trust him then I trust your judgment. I'm glad you two have worked it out and are happy again."

Sonny beamed and leaned over and pecked his Mother on the cheek. "Thanks, I am..."

Later that same day, Victor entered the Coffee House, it was the first time he had seen Sonny since the fall out of the "Wedding day".

Sonny smiled when he saw his Uncle Vic walk up to the counter and greeted him cheerfully "Hey Uncle Vic!"

Sonny already knew what Victor was going to drink, so he already started to make it even before Victor sat down.

"Well you seem in a better mood than the last time we spoke?" Victor said as he sat down on the stool at the counter.

Sonny beamed and replied "Yep. Will and I have worked things out and are back together."

Victor nodded "Good for you and what about the baby?" Victor enquired.

"What about the baby?" Sonny asked as not sure what Victor was referring to.

"Well are you okay with Will having a baby now?"

"Uncle Vic, it was never about Will having a baby, it was about the fact that he kept it a secret for all those months, but we have talked and agreed that from now on we will be open and honest with each other." Sonny replied.

"So you are wiling to be a part of the baby's life then?" Victor asked.

"Yes, I was just saying to Mum and Dad earlier, Will's Daughter will be a part of my life, our life, from now on..." Sonny replied. Victor smiled "Oh, well I am glad it all worked out for the best then..."

"Thanks Uncle Vic." Sonny said with a slight sinking feeling as he was omitting the fact that Will has just been blackmailed into giving his up right as the Father to his family, in fact to everyone apart from Will's parents, EJ and Nick.


	3. Chapter 3

**2012 - GET WILL HORTON TO FALL IN LOVE WITH ME…**

This was Sonny's New Year resolution that he made in 2011 and here he was on New Years Eve in 2012 in Will Horton's arms – a dream come true. Will read the scrap bit of paper with the above wording on it and joked if Sonny had just written it, but alas no, Sonny confessed to it being the one thing he wanted all year…he had to wait nine months to get it but it was worth the wait.

Will pulled back from the kiss he had just given Sonny, smiled and wondered how long Sonny had felt this way towards him, so decided to probe Sonny for more information.

"I just have to ask…if it's the one thing you wanted all year…..how long had you felt this way towards me, I mean this was before I was even ready to admit that I was gay…..to myself….let alone anyone else…?"

Sonny smiled and simply replied "I knew I wanted you in my life the day I met you….I told you before I knew you ware gay the moment I met you and that it was obvious by the way you were with Gabi but I have to confess I also fancied you like rotten and I was jealous of her in the beginning." Will raised an eyebrow and interrupted with a "really?"

"Yeah, but at the same time I felt sorry for her as I knew you weren't into her as much as she was you…but I couldn't help feel jealous when you went off with her…..I wanted to spend all my time with you…" Sonny confessed with a slight crooked smile before continuing "Why do you think I wanted your help with the website and getting Common Grounds up and running? It was so I could spend as much time you….."

Will was surprised with this new information. He hadn't realised Sonny had these feelings for such a long time.

"Ok, your turn?" Sonny asked bringing Will out of his thoughts. "Huh?" Will queried.

"When did you realise your feelings for me? I'm curious…."

Will cleared his throat "Oh, ummm I guess it was when I came out to you and we had our first open and honest talk, I mean I know we had talked before, mainly when I asked you about being gay, but at the time I wasn't ready to admit or say it aloud. The talk we had in Common Grounds after I told you I was gay was probably the first time I realised that I had this amazing friend in you, who was very supportive and I fancied you….but was not ready to acknowledge it I guess….."

Sonny nodded "I can understand that, I mean remember I told you that I admitted my feelings to your Dad after you had come out, I said to him at the time that I had no idea how you felt and that you weren't ready to take that next step….."

"Yeah, I don't know if know this but as I went to leave that night after our talk, I turned to you, your back was to the door, but I looked towards you, smiled and thought to myself he is one amazing guy…but I guess it was when you kissed me that first time, I realised my feelings for you and it took me by surprise as I felt a bolt of electricity through my body that I had never felt before and I think that's why I pushed you away….I was scared as I wanted to respond….but I wasn't ready to allow myself to have those sorts of feelings yet as I was just getting used to being gay and out but then I found myself thinking about you all the time….."

Before Will could say anymore Sonny leaned over and planted a kiss on him and then whispered in his ear….."You were worth the wait…"


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chad/Sonny Convo after the baby daddy reveal at Nick & Gabi's wedding...this is add- on to the short scheme the guys had regarding Will being the father of the baby! _**

**_AN: Warning it's a bit of a sad one…I was having an off day when I wrote this! Not entirely happy with it but I needed to "vent" and I felt that Sonny did at the time too…._**

Sonny: "Well I realised that if you didn't put the truth out there, I would still be in the dark about the whole thing so…"

Chad puts his hand on Sonny's shoulder and replies back with a sincere "I'm sorry Man….Ok, alright?"

Sonny smiles "yeah me too….! Well I'm going to get back to work….but we can talk later yeah?"

Later that day…...

Chad and Sonny were back in Common Grounds, Chad could sense that Sonny wanted someone to talk to so they sat down at one of the tables and started the conversation off "You know I have been thinking and least It explains the weirdness that surrounded the three of them ...and why I always said that he was being protective of her..."

"Yep, I knew he was loyal to her..." Sonny sighed loudly and continued "No wonder he got annoyed at me when I told him to cut off all ties to Gabi...Its all making sense now...god...why didn't he just tell me...!" Sonny almost shouted in anger.

Chad patted Sonny on the shoulder and replied "What would you have said if he did?"

Sonny thought about this and slowly said "He slept with her before we were even together and he was still dealing with coming to terms with being out...so I am not mad about that fact ... neither of them expected the pregnancy...it was the fact that he found out after we had just made love for the first time..." Sonny paused to gage Chad's reaction but he didn't seem to mind this bit of personal information and continued "...and he was different every since...I knew Gabi had confided in him but couldn't tell me what. I was frustrated as I knew I would never keep anything from him, no matter who asked, but then I realised that I was just doing that...what you told me about her...so I guess I admired his loyally."

Chad nodded and stayed silent, knowing that Sonny needed to vent so he let him continue.

"...then I found out that the money I lent him - which he couldn't tell me what it was for at the time, but I trusted him so didn't press him – was used for an abortion – which she obviously backed out off. I confronted him with this and said that I understood as it was her right to keep this a secret and that it was her decision when she would be telling people that she was pregnant...I respected that. This was just before Christmas and said that now I knew everything and still didn't hate him…I mean as if I could ever do that...but he still refused to tell me the truth...its the fact that he kept lying to my face about it...that is what hurts….how can I forgive him for that?" Sonny scoffed.

"I'm sorry Man, I know that Will would have hated lying to you and I'm sure he had good reason to...have you asked him why? What I don't get is why he let everyone believe that Nick was the father..." Chad queried.

Sonny replied in a small, cracking voice, he really felt like crying but had to hold the tears back "Yeah, he said it was because we had a conversation back in December about kids and stuff and I said that I would like a family one day but in the future and he made it seem that If he had told me back then that he was going to be a father that I wouldn't accept it..."

"Would you have?" Chad chipped in.

"Like I told him, I don't know but we would have worked something out...I mean I love him and when you love someone you make sacrifices and compromise..."

"Do you think he sacrificed giving up his baby – to Nick of all people - because he was afraid of losing you?" Chad boldly asked.

Sonny pondered this question and choked back another tear and nodded his head before speaking "No, he wouldn't have just done it for me...I'm sure of it….I mean you know how manipulating Gabi is and Nick for that matter? They must have pressured him into it but even if that was the case...he still didn't trust ME enough to tell me!" Sonny voice broke once more and couldn't take anymore of this conversation "Sorry can't do this anymore..." and walked up and into his office at the back of the coffee house.

Once Sonny was inside the office, he leant against the door, his breathing was getting laboured. Tears streaming down his face, he slid down the door into a crumpled heap on the floor and sobbed his breaking heart out…


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: It always bugged me that Will had obviously met up with Neil again since his drunken kiss with him in order for Neil to invite him to the gay bar on the night of Stefano's "murder", so here is that missing scene that is set between those two timeframes. (Set around May 2012) **

Will was walking through Horton Town Square when he suddenly saw Neil…..the guy he played Beer Pong with, the guy he ended up kissing and running away from, the night he told his Grandma that he thought he was gay.

That was back in February when he was still struggling with his feelings, his sexuality and his self loathing. It was a few months on and he had finally admitted to himself, along with his Grandma, Sonny, Gabi and his parents that he was gay and was a lot happier within himself.

Will hadn't seen or spoken to Neil since that night and feels guilty for running off like he did without an explanation.

Neil was standing by the steps with some of his friends, when Will (who has a new-found confidence since coming out) walked up to him, cleared his throat and said "Hi, Neil, remember me?"

Neil turned round and a flash back of him and Will kissing sprang to his mind, smiled and joked "Of course, I remember all the cute blonde guys that sticks their tongues down my throat!"

Will laughed awkwardly and replied "Yeah, sorry about that…..I can explain…" and gestured to Neil that he wished to speak to him alone so Neil nodded and followed Will to the couch.

Once they sat down Neil asked "What are you sorry about? Kissing me or running off? Or both?"

Will wanted to be truthful so pondered for a minute before answering "Both actually….I mean I am sorry for running off that like but you see…..I….it was…." Will struggled to get the words out but Neil sat there patiently waiting for Will to finish. "You see, I wasn't out then, I mean I hadn't admitted it to myself, and you were the first…" Will didn't want to have to say the words but he didn't need to as Neil nodded and finished for him "…..guy you had ever kissed?"

Will blushed slightly, even though he had come out and admitted his true feelings he still struggled talking about his kind of stuff and nodded.

"Well, I have to say I couldn't tell…." Neil joked.

Will laughed nervously and replied "….thanks….I blamed the drink…you see…I told Sonny that it would never have happened if I wasn't drunk…..but he disagreed and said that I wanted it to happen….."

"….and did you?" Neil enquired.

Will couldn't lie and had to admit to it "Looking back now yes I suppose I did want it to happen, but I wouldn't have had the nerve to do it sober…..I had been fighting these feelings for so long, and Sonny was encouraging me to be true to myself and admit who I really was, but I wasn't ready then. That night I was going through some family drama and I needed to let off steam….so when you invited me to play beer pong, I took you up on your offer as I was flattered I guess that you asked me…" Will blushed again.

"Well yeah I will admit I was attracted to you….." Neil said boldly.

Will squirmed on the couch, swayed slightly before replying quietly "….me too…but I was and am still not ready to be out and proud to the world, only a select few know and although I have finally come to terms with who I am…I am still struggling."

Neil nodded in acknowledgment "I know what you mean; it's not easy is it?"

Will shook his head "I mean Sonny's friends and I guess you all assumed that I was gay and out but in actual fact I hadn't admitted it to myself up until that night…..so that's why I ran off and I'm sorry….."

Neil smiled "It's ok, I mean I get it, I really do, and after you ran off I asked Sonny was that was all about but he just said that you were having a hard time dealing and I got what he meant…..so no hard feelings…." Neil said as he put his hand on Will's shoulder.

"Thanks and I was wondering if we could be friends….and maybe hang out sometime?" Will boldly asked, feeling much more confident than he ever did.

"Sure, me and some of my friends go to this gay bar we like…The Spot….ever been there?" Will shook his head and Neil joked "Course you haven't…well trust me you will like it."

Neil fished into his pocket and found a scrap bit of paper and asked Will to write his number down so that he can call him to arrange a night out.

Once they had exchanged numbers, Neil went back to his friends and Will holding the number in his hand, smiled and was shocked that he actually had the nerve to approach Neil and say the things he did to him. Coming out hasn't been as bad as he first thought it would be and with that he got up and made his way to Common Grounds.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the all the reviews and great comments! While I keep getting inspriation I will keep them coming...! So please enjoy the latest instalment:**

**Roman finds out that Will has fathered Gabi's baby and this is a missing scene between him and Will from January 2013 (Has a little bit of Hope Brady too.)**

Commissioner Roman Brady had been busy at the Station on the day of Gabi's and Nick's wedding as both Rafe and Hope were there. He was surprised when he heard one of his men being sent over to the Church at the request of Hope herself and enquired about it; he was informed that there had been a bit of a scuffle between his own Detective, Rafe and Chad DiMera (a DiMera – why was he not surprised!)

He phoned Hope directly to find out – she said that Chad had caused a scene and stopped the wedding and Rafe was angry at him and Hope had to break up a fight between the two, they agreed that Chad would just get a verbal warning and she was on her way back to the Station as the Wedding was no longer happening and would explain why in person. Roman was curious – why would he care if an ex-con and Gabi got married or not? (Even if Nick was family of sorts and that his Son was the Priest officiating the ceremony and his Grandson was the Best Man.)

When Hope arrived back at the Station, she wasn't sure if she should be the one to tell Roman about Will – but half the town were at the wedding when he dropped the bombshell that Nick was not the father of Gabi's baby but himself, so he would find out sooner of later.

Hope knocked on Roman's door and when she heard "Come in" from the other side; she opened the door and walked in.

Roman momentarily looked up from his paperwork "So what happened?" he asked Hope.

Hope cleared her throat and replied "Chad DiMera stood up and announced in front of everyone that Gabi was a liar and that the baby she was carrying was not Nick's..." Roman raised an eyebrow at this piece of information but stayed quiet and let Hope continue "...he was really having a go at Gabi and Rafe I'm afraid took a swing at him, I had to intervene and reminded him that he was the Cop and couldn't do that, so I got Chad out and called for back up to keep him under order."

"Good thinking" Roman responded and was about to ask Hope something else when she cut him off...

"That's not all...We all thought that Chad was just stirring up trouble and mouthing off but then Will spoke up and admitted that he was right and that Nick wasn't the father of Gabi's baby..."

Roman looked up from his paperwork suddenly "Wait...what? Will...what has he got to do with all this?"

"That's the thing...it turns out that Will is the father...and that the three of them agreed that Nick would bring the baby up as his own..." Hope's voice faded as Roman stood up in confusion; did he hear Hope right?

Roman's jaw hit the floor. ...he was just getting his head around the fact that not only was his Grandson gay but also dating Sonny, now he finds out that he had sex with Gabi and got her pregnant!

* * *

After Will had gone back to Sonny's apartment later that night, to collect his belongings, he really didn't want to go to his Mum's after he told her on the phone that he was not in the mood to talk – especially not to her, so he spent the night at Grandma Marlena's – the one person whom he trusted more than anyone in the world. He felt safe at her and John's place.

He was eating breakfast when he heard his cell phone beep – a text from Sami asking him if they could talk and if he could go round to her apartment later on that day. Will sighed, the only person he wanted to talk to right now was the one person he had hurt the most and didn't want to talk to him.

Will sent her a non-committal reply and finished his cereal, not that he was very hungry after the sleepless night he had – the first night apart from Sonny in two months - but Marlena forced him to at least try to eat some.

He shouted out that he was off to get some fresh air and started heading towards the Park – he had decided that Sonny would be at Common Grounds, and that the Town Square would be full of people gossiping, so the park was the only other option, but he also wanted to go and see Gabi and Nick at the Pub, but he needed to think first, clear his head, so he just sat on the bench staring into space when he heard someone approach – he looked up to see his Grandpa Roman staring down at him.

Roman cleared his throat "Will...glad I have run into you...mind if I sit?" he asked as he gestured to the space beside Will on the bench.

Will shook his head and guessed that his Grandpa had heard what happened yesterday as Roman sat down next to him, as he did he put his arm around Will's shoulder and quietly said "I heard about what happened, is it true?" he enquired still not quite believing it.

Will looked straight into his Grandpa's eyes and solemnly replied "If you mean that I told everyone at the wedding that I was the father of Gabi's baby then yes its true..." he trailed off not sure what his Grandpa was thinking, he was pretty sure he was still getting used to having a gay grandson now he finds out that he got Gabi pregnant!

Roman nodded slowly trying to take it all in, he still had his arm around Will's shoulders, he gave a gentle squeeze before releasing them, sighed and asked "Forgive me, but I don't understand, you tell me your gay, that your dating Sonny, now you are saying that you got Gabi pregnant?"

"Grandpa, I don't expect you to understand, I don't understand it myself! When Gabi and I slept together, both of us regretted it immediately and never expected her to get pregnant!"

"Okay, I get that...but why let everyone think Nick was the father?"

"...when Gabi found out she was pregnant, I was with Sonny and she was with Nick...and when he found out that I was the baby's father, he suggested that it was best for everyone that he and Gabi married and raise the baby together with no inference from either of our families"

"...by that you mean your Mother?" Roman half-joked for he knew his daughter all to well.

"Yeah, I mean she wants me to go over to hers to talk today but I know she is just going to badger me about the baby...I really don't know what is going to happen now...I mean I have just hurt and lost the man I love and that is all I can think about right now..."

"Love?" Roman repeated back to Will, he knew that he was dating Sonny but hadn't realised that it was that serious.

Will up until this point had been staring at the ground but he looked up into his Grandpa's eyes, sighed and breathlessly said "Yes, love...Sonny and I are in love...or at least we were...I mean...oh god...I am so confused right now...I think I want to be a part of this baby's life but I also want Sonny to be a part of my life too...!"

Roman was dumbfounded and didn't know what to say so he just put his arm back around Will and pulled him into a hug, he was not one for giving hugs, but he loved Will and could see how much he was hurting so felt the need to hug him, he felt Will letting out slow laboured breaths and was obviously crying.

After a few minutes, Will pulled back and thanked his Grandpa and said that he had better go and see Sami but he wanted to go and see Gabi and Nick first and with that Will got up and headed towards the Brady Pub.


	7. Chapter 7

**WilSon, Tad and Brian – set after WilSon's reunion.**

**It seemed strange that one minute Brian is "seeing", for want of a better word, Sonny during WilSon's brief time apart in Jan/Feb and eluded to Will that he had sex with Sonny and the next we see him is when they all played Basketball and those scenes where WilSon tells him to back off and stop flirting in Brady's pub? This is my version of the missing scenes between them. Tad also features. **

* * *

**Part 1**

Will and Sonny had been back together for a couple of weeks now and was happier than ever - in terms of their relationship anyway – they were still dealing with the fact that Nick had blackmailed Will into handing over his parental rights to his baby girl and the main reason why!

Will was walking through Horton Town Square one day on his way to meet Sonny at Common Grounds when he saw T coming towards him - he hadn't seen him since he accused him of blackmailing him about the shooting.

"Hey T!" Will called out when he noticed him, T looked up from his cell phone and grinned when he saw Will...as Will approached him they slapped each other on the arm and T said in a sarcastic tone "Hey, its been a while...last time I saw you, you accused me of blackmailing you...what was that all about?"

"Yeah, sorry about that, I was having a tough time...you know...Gabi, baby...Sonny..." Will rattled off.

"No worries, Sonny filled me in on the whole story...have you two managed to work things out?" T genuinely asked – having finally accepted Will and his relationship with Sonny was a mile stone in their friendship.

Will couldn't help but grin when asked about him and Sonny "Yeah, we have...and we are stronger than ever...so sorry I haven't been in touch, but with everything that's gone on...it's complicated..." Will added mysteriously T thought.

"Yeah, I bet having a baby would do that. Are you free now to catch up dude? I have some time kill before I meet up with Audrey...?"

"Oh, you are still with her then?" Will joked, T nodded and grinned at Will's little interjection before Will continued "I'm on my way to Sonny's – so come along, I will buy you a coffee and you can tell me how you have managed to still have that girlfriend of yours?"

T chuckled as they walked together bantering back and forth until they reached Common Grounds.

Will opened the door to the Coffee House and Sonny looked up and grinned when he saw his boyfriend walk in and was about run over and kiss him when he noticed someone follow him in...T!

"Hey, look who I ran into you?" Will said as he walked up to Sonny and planted a brief kiss on his lips much to Sonny's amusement, for that was the first time Will had done that in front of T.

Sonny and T shook hands and then he and Will sat down while Sonny made them all drinks. When Sonny joined them five minutes later they were joking about how T has managed to keep the gorgeous Audrey as his girlfriend and not scare her off.

After an hour of conversation and a plea from T to Will and Sonny to meet up and play some hoops sometime, he left for his date with Audrey.

Later on that day Will and Sonny were sitting close to each other at their favourite corner of the Coffee House, their hands entwined, laughing and having some playful banter when they heard someone approach them, they both looked up to come face to face with Brian. Will immediately tensed up – knowing that he made out that he had sex with Sonny when he didn't. Sonny could feel Will tensing up, gently squeezed Will's hand for assurance and started to speak:

"Brian, what are you doing here?" he said in a rather cold tone which obviously took Brian back as he seemed shocked at way Sonny had addressed him.

Neither Sonny nor Will made an effort to untwine their hands or to change their position, when Brian sat down opposite not waiting to be invited much to the indignant of Will.

Brian ignored the look on Will's face and stared directly at Sonny and said "When you rang me to tell me that you two were back together and I said that I hoped we all could remain friends...I meant it..." he trailed off.

Will was silently fuming – _friends? He had a nerve after what he said that night at the pub!_

Sonny could sense what Will was feeling, squeezed his hand again, turned to Will and smiled before replying back to Brian "Yeah I know, but its only been a few weeks and Will and I have been enjoying spending time together after our time apart...but I like I said on the phone, I'm sorry for the way I gave you the run around..."

Brian waved his hand to dismiss Sonny's apology and gave what Will thought was a rather flirty smile and replied directly to Sonny as if Will wasn't there "I will admit I am a little disappointed..."

Will finally spoke up in a huffy tone "I am here you know!"

Brian looking at Will for the first time innocently replied "Sorry?"

"You are talking to Sonny as if I am not here, Brian!" Will said slightly louder than he intended and had finally untwined his hand from Sonny as he gestured towards Brian, when Sonny put his hand on his shoulder, he relaxed a little, let a big breath out before calmly saying "Look Brian, I understand, from Sonny, that you wanted more from him than he could give you, but do you really think we can all be friends...after...after...?" Will couldn't find the words but Sonny interjected "Look, I think we all just need to put the past behind us, okay...Brian I'm sorry for giving you mixed signals when we were on our break..." Sonny said as he pointed to himself and Will "...but I would like it if we all could hang out..." turning to Will "...Will? Is this something we can all do?" he pleaded.

Will knew he couldn't resist those eyes of Sonny, he smiled and nodded before turning to Brian "Sure, as long as you are okay hanging out with both of us Brian...I am willing to put the past behind us...Sonny and I are happier than we have ever been..." He couldn't resist getting that last dig in.

Brian stood up to leave and held out his hand to Will, who begrudgingly shook it. Sonny did the same, but Will noticed that Brian held Sonny's hand just that fraction longer than he needed to..._Hmmm I going to have to keep an eye on him_, he thought!

* * *

**Part 2**

It was a week later and Sonny had persuaded Will to go out with him and his friends, he made a fuss about how the stress of Nick blackmailing him, and him signing over the right's to AG was taking over his life and that he needs to just have one night away from it all.

Will enquired who would be there and all Sonny said was the usual crowd -by that Will took it to mean the friends he has met before – Tyler, Dustin, Karim, Neil possibly but didn't realise that Brian was going to be there as well until he saw him in the queue outside "The Spot" – which he hadn't been to since the night he was there with Neil – the first time he met Brian.

Once in, Sonny went to give Brian a hand with the drinks, while Will stayed with the others to talk – albeit loudly over the music – as he was doing so he could see Brian and Sonny at the bar and noticed that Brian was being over-familiar with Sonny who was either oblivious to it or was choosing to ignore it.

As the night wore on, Will was getting more and more annoyed with Brian's flirtatious manner but with Sonny's reassurance he opted to stay quiet and not cause a scene for Sonny has a calming influence over him.

They all said they goodbyes later that night and when Brian went to hug Sonny, Sonny pulled back and held out a hand to shake, much to Brian's disappointment and watched as Will and Sonny walked arm in arm through the Square back to Will's dorm room which was closer than Sonny's apartment.

Once back at Will's place, they started talking about Brian:

"When will he get it into his thick head that you're not interested?" Will asked as he undressed for bed, turning to face Sonny who was doing the same.

Sonny walked over to Will and started to help Will out of his shirt and said in a low husky voice that made Will's inner core shake "He will...once he gets bored of me ignoring him...but I think we should cut him some slack though..." Will pulled a face "...look, I wasn't exactly fair on him when we were on our break...I led him on...I told him I needed time before I was ready...but the truth is I would never have been ready..." Sonny pulled Will into a hug, their bare chests touching and whispered in Will's ear "...as I am insanely in love with you...and always will be..." Will groaned as he felt Sonny's hot breath in his ear and felt a swelling in his pants.

Will played with Sonny's ears and whispered back "Same here..." before pulling him in for a kiss and they fell back on the bed and made love before they fell asleep in each other's arms.


	8. Chapter 8

**WilSon conversation about Will coming out to his parents – it bugged me that we saw Will telling Gabi that he came out to his parents and not Sonny. So this is that missing scene – set in May 2012. **

Will left his Mother's apartment upset and hurt by her reaction to the news that he was gay by walking out and then had the nerve to storm back in annoyed that he had confided in Marlena and not her and to top it all off she had been discussing this all with EJ!

Will walked into Common Grounds later that day and smiled as soon as he saw Sonny behind the counter - for he had a way of making Will's trouble disappear – he was the Best friend anyone could ask for!

Sonny returned his smile when he saw Will come up to the counter and handed him "a straight old cup of joe" as Will had put it on the night he officially came out to him!

Sonny could sense that something was bugging Will, so casually asked "What's up?"

Will took a loud sip of the coffee that Sonny has just given him and replied with "I just came out to my parents!"

Sonny raised his eyebrows in surprise and gestured over to the couch so that they could discuss this further.

"I take it from your expression, it didn't go well?"

"You could say that!" Will replied back bitterly then continued "First off all I didn't really tell them, I knida blurted it out in an argument – so not the way I wanted to do it…."

Sonny put his hand on Will's shoulder "So how did they take it then?" he asked giving Will a gentle squeeze.

Will's voice cracked a little before replying "Ummm well my Dad was ok, he was very cool but my Mum…" he trailed off.

"She didn't take it well?" Sonny probed further.

"She walked out! I mean literally out of the door – I was so hurt that she didn't want to stay and listen to what I had to say…." Will's voice cracked once more.

Sonny was shocked – he knew Will and his Mum had a difficult relationship, especially recently but never thought she would react that way to Will coming out.

"Sorry, Man…I feel bad now…"

Will looked confused "why?"

"Because I was the one to encourage you to tell her, when you only wanted to tell your Dad… I didn't know she would react that like!" Sonny said sounding almost offended with Sami himself.

Will smiled – _how thoughtful Sonny was to blame this on himself when all he did was encourage him in the right direction to coming out._

"Nah, don't blame yourself, you were right, but I don't think any of us knew she would react that way?"

"Did she come back to talk to you?"

Will scoffed at this and then said "Yeah but then got annoyed when she had discovered that I told Grandma before her – oh and not to mention the fact that she had been speaking to EJ about it!"

Sonny almost spat out his coffee he had just taken a sip from…. "EJ? Your Mum told EJ that you're gay...?"

"Well yeah, she said she had discussed me to him but implied that he already knew…"

"So you think he had worked it out for himself then….how?" Sonny asked curiously.

_Will flashbacked to the conversation he had with EJ – or rather when he tried to blackmail him and it backfired and he remembered EJ commenting on how prison isn't for someone with his "deposition" – realising what he meant now._

He couldn't tell Sonny how he knew that EJ knew so he just replied "Don't know but looking back it's properly the same way you knew, Grandma's Marlena and Kate knew…" he rattled off laughing awkwardly knowing how many people knew before he was, that he was gay – except his Mother of course!

Sonny squeezed Will's shoulder once more in a reassuring kinda way but at the same time he felt a bolt of electricity flying through his body that made him jolt and Will noticed this and looked at him confused, Sonny cleared his throat and decided to ignore it.

"Give her time, I think she was just in shock and didn't know what to do but glad your Dad is okay with it….what did he say?" Sonny said hoping that Will wouldn't ask about what just happened.

"He was worried about what others would think, how I would get treated but essentially he was cool…he asked about you though?"

"Did he? Like what?" Sonny asked his voice sounding higher than usual.

Will smiled and said jokingly "Well I told him that you had been great and really supportive and then he asked if we were together…."

Sonny gulped – _had Lucas noticed the way Sonny looked at Will? He was hoping he wasn't being obvious in showing his affection for Will – as he didn't want to scare Will off – after all he has only JUST come out._

Sonny replied trying to sound normal "really why?"

"You remember I told you that he told me that people would get the wrong impression, that time we were fooling around in here…"

_Sonny flashback's to the moment when he and Will were fighting over the card he gave him for free coffee and the moment that they got really close and they were inches apart and Sonny was staring into these gorgeous blue eyes….._

Will's voice brought Sonny back to the present day "…and then he admitted that he thought at the time that I properly was gay, but didn't want to believe it and thought you and I were a couple, but I reassured him that we are just friends….."

Sonny tried to hide the disappointment on his face when Will said the word friends and replied trying to sound normal again "Sounds like he is really supportive then!"

Will nodded and took another noisy slup of coffee – Sonny smiled – _normally he hates noisy sluppers but the Will does is – it was rather sexy – STOP IT SONNY! PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER! _He mentally told himself off for having these kinds of thoughts but couldn't help himself when he was sitting so close to Will.

Will noticed that Sonny was somewhat absent-minded and asked if he was okay. Sonny simply replied with "Yeah, sorry, I hate to break this up but I really need to get back to work…but I am glad you finally found the courage – regardless of the way you did it – to come out to your parents. I just hope you and your Mum can find some common ground and that she is able to see that you are still the same person she has always known."

"Thanks…." Will said and added "Come here" before pulling Sonny into a hug – this was only the second time they hugged like this – it seems coming out has changed their friendship thought Will – they were always quite touchy feely but now they seem closer than ever.

When they broke apart Sonny returned to the counter and as Will walked out the shop, he smiled and had the image of the hug imprinted in his head for the rest of the day.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks once again for the lovely reviews... ;-)**

**WilSon talk about Sonny's past – based on Will's argument with Lucas and then Sonny regarding Sonny's sexual experience & past. Missing scene from when they just made love for the first time. November 2012**

Sonny laid in Will's arms after they had just made love for the first time – Will had just opened up to Sonny about how it was perfect and it was where he belonged and that he had never felt like this before. Sonny knew that Will was not one for disclosing those kinds of feelings but felt honoured that Will was able to do that to him. So Sonny made the decision to tell Will about his past relationships – the reason why they "broke up" just a couple of days ago – as Lucas had interfered in their relationship and thought Sonny was rushing his son into something he was not ready for.

When they made up and cleared the air - Will said he didn't need to know about Sonny's past relationships but Sonny felt this was the right time – he wanted Will to know how special he is compared to his past relationships – not that there were many!

Sonny had his head on Will's chest and he could hear and feel Will breathing with contentment and was playing with Sonny's hair – Sonny liked Will playing with his hair – _this is what bliss felt like then?_ He thought before he cleared his throat to speak:

"Will, you were very honest with me just then and like you said you don't like talking about your feelings, so it's my turn..." he turned his head upwards to look directly into Will's eyes.

Will shifted slightly so that they were face to face and simply said "Ok..."

"I know that you said you didn't need to know but I want to tell you about my past...for want of better word relationships..."

"...You don't have to..." Will started to say but Sonny put a finger to his lips to silence him in which Will just nodded and let him continue "...I know I don't but I want to...I want you to know that despite what your Dad thinks you are very special to me..."

Will smiled; no one has ever said that to him before.

"I just feel that we need to discuss this as I don't want there to be any misunderstandings or secrets...remember our pact?"

_Will flashback's to their first date at the Coffee House, when they swore pinkies that they would not keep things from each other...no secrets..._

"Go on..." Will said coming back to the present day.

"I don't know what you're Dad said to you, but from what he said to me, I got the impression that he thinks I was rushing you and that you weren't ready..."

Will nodded to confirm that and said "Yeah, I know...I still can't believe the things he was saying...he told me that you were using me...for sex!"

Sonny let out a loud sigh in annoyance "Well I hope you know now that is not the case!"

Will leant over and kissed Sonny for reassurance "Yes, I do...as I said I should never have let the things he said to me get to me but when you have someone you trust telling you something about someone else you trust...it's hard to know who to believe...especially when they are an insecure person like me!" Will said truthfully.

"I can understand that …..so how many guys did your Dad think I have slept with then?" Sonny asked not sure if he wanted to know.

Will looked at him, not really wanting to tell him but decided to "Well he said that you would know full well that you would be my first when I would be like your 20th…."

Will saw the shock on Sonny's face and suddenly thought _Shit, maybe I shouldn't have told him_…but Sonny joked "20? Does he think I'm some kind of Man-whore!"

"No…well I don't know….just know that I don't okay? I don't care…really I don't…" Will stated hoping that Sonny believed him.

"Well, if you really want to know Will….you are not my 20th….not even close….you are in fact my 5th…."

Will sighed in relief "5th?" He repeated. Sonny nodded "…..the first, was my first time….my High School Boyfriend, which wasn't really serious but we dated for like 6 months. Then there's my European Ex…the one I have mentioned – the incredibly selfish one…but let's not go there….." Sonny said as he noticed Will was about to say something about it "….and two flings since I have been back in Salem – like I said to you – I have not been a Monk…but I like I also said to you….I haven't felt a connection with anyone like you before…so you maybe my 5th but what we did just now….." he grinned as he remembered the sensation being inside Will "….was the best I have ever had….."

Will looked at him in utter shock and stuttered…"really? Me? But that was my first time….I mean with a guy….."

"….you couldn't tell….seriously….I think its because we have been friends for a long time…best friends…. You are my Best friend, my Boyfriend and now my lover…that's why you are special…why the sex was special….and I look forward to many more like that!" Sonny cheekily joked and just as he said that, Will got up and pinned him down to the bed as they wrestled with each other, kissing ….Will was on top of Sonny when there was a knock on the door….


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Hi folks! Sorry for the delay but I have been busy moving house and not having internet for 2 weeks...so I have done two missing scenes in one chapter...enjoy and thanks again for the wonderful reviews! ;-)**

* * *

**I wanted to expand on the Lucas/Sami talk after Lucas and Will fell out over him thinking Sonny was "using him" Set November 2012. **

Sami left her office with Lucas trailing after her annoyed that she had called him a bigot and that he couldn't accept their son's relationship with Sonny. They continued to bicker all the way to the Town Square when Lucas finally grabbed hold of her arm and shouted at her to STOP!

Sami whirled round in fury and was about to shout back at him when he let go of her arm and gestured that they sit down "Look, I think we need to talk about this...talk Sami, not shout!" he said as he felt Sami un-tense and went to sit down at one of the tables. Lucas went to get some coffees and when he returned Sami said "I just want you to admit that you have a problem with our Son being involved with Sonny..." Lucas handed her coffee and sat down opposite her.

He let out a huge sigh and replied "Yes, I do and it's not because our son is gay before you start calling me a bigot again...its just I think Sonny is far too experienced and for Will to be thinking about this right now...its far too early for them to be having..." Lucas gulped he still couldn't say it or want to even think about it.

"...sex?" Sami finished the sentence for him. She shook her head in disgust at the same time... "I doubt it's the first time he has had sex...I mean I'm pretty sure he and Gabi...but that's not the issue is it...it's the fact that its sex with a guy...?"

Lucas pulled a face – he knew that he can't hide his true feelings to Sami "Ok, yes I admit I am not comfortable with the thought of our Son with another man..."

Sami responded "Well nor am I – I don't think any parent wants to think about their child's sex life, no matter who is it with – but that doesn't give you the right to bash his boyfriend and make out that Sonny is only using him – especially after what that conversation you had with him back in the summer that you told me about..."

Lucas sighed "I know what I said back then but they have only been going out just over a month!" Sami pulled a face at him and retorted back "...and how long did we wait?" Lucas couldn't answer, Sami continued "...I have never seen Will this happy or comfortable with who he is – isn't that what we said to him when he was outed...are you really going to let YOUR issues affect his blossoming relationship with someone I think is a lovely young man and is really good for Will?"

Lucas stared at her and couldn't believe what he was about to say - to Sami of all people "You know, for once, you are right...I am projecting my issues onto our Son..."

Sami was gobsmacked – _did he just say she was right?_

"So will, you please fix it and talk to him and while you're at it apologise to Sonny – I have a feeling he will be around for a long time. We are Family after all"

Lucas nodded, gulped down the last bit of his coffee, got up and left leaving Sami smiling for getting the upper hand.

* * *

**This is an expansion onto the Tad/Sonny scene after the truth came out about Will being the father of Gabi's baby – Set January 2013**

Tad walked into Common Grounds and asked Sonny about Will being the father of Gabi's baby.

"How long have you got!?" Sonny asked as he gestured to Tad to take a seat – _must he go through it all again? _It was still pretty raw for him but seeing as it was Tad, Sonny thought he deserved to know the whole story.

Tad waiting patiently for Sonny to begin, as he could tell by the expression on his face that he was pretty upset.

Sonny let out a huge sigh before he began...

"I don't know where to begin really...Will slept with Gabi last summer..."

"...that's what I don't get, hadn't he come out by then?" Tad asked interrupting Sonny.

Sonny nodded and responded "Yeah, I don't know what he was thinking but I guess he was still trying to figure himself out...but I didn't know about that – its not that I would have minded as it happened before we got together, but we had promised each other that we would not keep any secrets or if something was bothering us then we would tell one another but he never told me - I would have understood! "

Tad sat back and just listened as Sonny continued..."anyway as you know, we started dating and things were good, I was happy, I was finally with him...you know...things were going great..."

Tad nodded "So when did Will find out about the baby then...?"

"November, in fact I know exactly when as It was just after we had...you know...for the first time..." Sonny gingerly said, not sure Tad – who had only just gotten his head around the idea of them being a couple and had finally accepted them for who they were – wanted to hear about their lovemaking!

Tad pulled a face and nodded "uh yeah...I get ya!" He said with a nervous chuckle.

Sonny couldn't help but grin slightly at Tad's obvious awkwardness around the thought of them having sex and continued.

"Yeah anyway, what turned out to be the perfect moment between us...was ruined when Gabi showed up insisting she talked to Will and knowing what a good friend Will is, I didn't mind that someone else needed him, but when he returned, something in him had changed...I asked him about it but he said he couldn't tell me, even if he wanted to!"

"So he had known since then? Okay, so what happened next?"

"Well you know Will's Cousin Nick – the one who was in prison..." Tad nodded in acknowledgment "well he and Gabi got together around the same time as Will and I – even though he had only just come out of prison! Anyway in December they announced that they were getting married and that they were having a baby – knowing full well that it was actually Will's – he apparently decided that it was best that Gabi and Nick raised the baby as their own – not entirely sure why – but I confronted Will and said that was the secret he was keeping regarding Gabi and I told him I understood as it was not his secret to tell..." Sonny scoffed "...I even found out that money I lent Will was to originally pay for an abortion – which she never went through – he still lied to me about being the Father..." Sonny was close to tears but continued "..,,around this time I was making plans with Will for New Year...I don't know if you know but I asked him to move in with me...this was on the day of Gabi and Nick's wedding..." He gulped at remembering the happiness they both felt that morning.

"No, I didn't...wow...so I heard that it all came out at the wedding?"

Sonny nodded..."Yep, Chad found out that Nick wasn't the father of the baby and told everyone at the Wedding and that she should be marrying the true father of the baby...he too was unaware of who the father was! I was gobsmacked like the rest of us as none of us knew that Nick wasn't the father and that's when it happened...that's when Will stood up in front of everyone and announced that he was the father! I was just utterly in shock..."


End file.
